


The Kids Meet and the Family Grows

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Jason Hayes/Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Male Slash, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Requested: Maybe a Danny meeting Emma and Mikey. As well all the kids meeting
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Kids Meet and the Family Grows

_"You're flying us out to Hawaii?"_ Emma asked over video chat. 

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I thought you'd enjoy a visit before I had to go back."

_"Well, it's Hawaii, so **yeah**. But...what's up?_" She asked with a skeptical tone and raised eyebrow. 

"Never could bullshit you, huh?"

_"My dad would kill me if you could._ " She replied with a smirk. 

"I uh...remember me telling you about Danny?" Jason asked with a bit of a blush. 

_"Detective guy from Jersey, yeah."_ She got a sense that it was getting more than serious. She also knew that her dad's time there was almost up and the detective was planted pretty well, leading a task force for the Governor. Emma hated to think of the future heartache her dad would go through just because of distance. 

"Well...Danny made a choice recently." 

_"Choice? What sort of choice?"_

"Well. He asked for a transfer. And they offered him a promotion." 

_"...by transfer, you don't mean to another department, do you? Danny agreed to move back with you?"_ Emma asked, quite shocked.

When she heard about the relationship it was...weird. Any kid would feel weird about their parent dating someone else who wasn't the other parent. But she was a mature young woman who understood her father didn't have to and shouldn't be alone. If he felt comfortable enough to date again, then she was happy for him. At first it also seemed like a fun island fling. Because it was her _dad_ she was talking about, she didn't press for too many details. But she could see the change. Her dad was _happy_! So she hated that soon her dad would be going through some heartache. Danny was really amazing, but his life had been in Hawaii! Moving was a hard choice, and moving for the sake of a relationship that was sorta new, and teetering on if it was or wasn't serious until very recently, was a huge risk. 

Jason's expression was of gentle disbelief. He still couldn't believe it. "Yeah. We talked and...yeah." Jason then cleared his throat and tried to keep his emotions in check. "So we think it's time my college daughter and young boy, met his college daughter and his young boy."

* * *

"You okay? You look...frazzled." Jason asked Danny when he came into the kitchen. He looked around and saw a lot of food. Danny was 'stress cooking'. 

Danny sighed as he took off his oven-mitts after pulling out the dish from the oven. "I'm nervous. That's allowed, isn't it?"

"Course. Though I can probably help better if I knew what you were nervous about exactly." 

"It's not that hard to figure it out. I just made a commitment to something pretty damn big. And _bigger_ than that still...our kids are meeting. They're meeting _us_ , and they're meeting _each other_. That's..."

"Horrifyingly nerve inducing. No one's opinion matters to us more than theirs." Jason answered. 

"So you understand. Then why are you so calm about this?" 

"I've been trained by the toughest S.O.B's to remain calm under all times. And since one of us is freaking out, I figured I'd not add anything else by also freaking out." He smiled at Danny before cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. "We're moving forward. Together. And this is the next step. Our kids are clever, kind, and everything to us. The universe has to give us another break. Everything will be okay."

Danny smiled up at Jason. " _Another_ break? What was our first?"

"Letting us find each other."

* * *

Jason has met Charlie here and here. So he already had half the battle one. Though as they waited for Grace at the airport, he felt tense and nervous. Grace held a very important place in Danny's heart. She was his whole world. He was...slightly terrified. 

But seeing her with Danny and Charlie made everything a lot easier. She was a lot like Danny, and her family was everything. 

"So...you're the boyfriend, huh?" Grace asked him, giving him a once over, and never has he felt more analyzed. She put him out of his misery as she offered him a smile. "Don't think because you're a SEAL I won't make you regret it if you hurt him." 

"Monkey..." Danny tried to give her a 'lecturing' look, but he felt honored and loved. Not anyone would 'threaten' a SEAL for him. 

"So what's on the agenda?" Grace asked.

"We're gonna wait for Mike and Emma's plane to arrive. They should be here soon." Danny explained. 

"We're gonna show them around, Gracie!" Charlie exclaimed. "We're gonna go to the beach, learn to surf, and then having a bbq in the backyard."

"At...our house, right? Not Uncle Steve's, right?" Grace asked tentatively. 

Danny knew that since she learned that Steve left, she's...had some thoughts about it. It had been one of the reasons that had him move out of the McGarrett home. "Yeah, our house, Monkey. That's where I'm staying. Well, where _we're_ staying." He said as he reached for Jason's hand. 

Grace sighed a bit in relief and offered them a small smile. 

.  
.  
.  
  


"So what do you think about dad's boyfriend?" Mikey asked Emma as they made it through customs. 

"He seems nice." Emma replied. 

"Just nice?"

"I haven't met him yet personally, but it's not really about him. It's about dad. if he's happy and finding someone who makes him feel more than a soldier and a father, then that's a good start. Plus all the small stuff I do get leads me to believe that Danny's a pretty cool dude."

"True. And he is leaving Hawaii to be with dad. That's dedication. _Unless_...he's running from something." Mikey gasped like he's discovered a great mystery. Then he shrugs, "Leave it to dad to find the one interesting guy on the islands."

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew Mikey's matured over the years, but he was still a kid and it showed. Ruffling his hair she said, "Well, he's a Hayes. Can't go far without finding himself in some sort of trouble, can he?"

Mikey was quiet for awhile. They were nearing their turn, when he looked up at her and asked, "Do you think he's...like mom? I mean, I know he's a guy but...I dunno. Has dad told you why this guy?"

"Not exactly. But I guess we'll find out soon."

"I hope he's nice. Dad deserves nice."

"Yeah, he does." 

* * *

"So...cards on the table, how do you really feel about our dads dating?" Emma asked Grace. 

Grace looked over to where her dad was helping Jason by the grill, while the boys ran around with supersoakers, chasing each other. It was a really nice day, and they were ending it with a grill out in the Williams backyard. Normally she was used to other members of their Ohana stopping by, but she knew this was it. She doesn't feel as weird as she thought she would about it. 

"Well, I know it's serious. Danno doesn't usually introduce us to the people he's seeing unless he feels like it's gonna be a thing." Grace began. 

"My dad's the same. It's weird to think about him being with people because, ugh, gross cos dad. But a relationship-relationship? This is probably his most serious thing since my mom. Family greet and meet is also another indicator about it being serious." 

"Well, he's also moving to be with your dad, so that's another serious thing." Grace pointed out. 

Emma was trying to read into that. Grace was quite the poker player though because Emma couldn't get a clear read. She wasn't afraid to ask, "You haven't really answered my question. How do you feel about it?" 

"Danno got hurt not too long ago. I wasn't here to be by his side and because of school and my mother's pressure, and his instance he wasn't worth losing class time, I didn't get to be here when it mattered. I thought however...someone else would be." Grace paused as she looked away with a deep frown. "My Uncle Steve...well, he's not really my uncle. Here in Hawaii it's just tradition to call elders and close family friends uncle or auntie. Uncle Steve worked with Danno....they ran the task force together. They've been through so much together. Whenever one of them was in danger, the other one was always there. _Always_! And he was a SEAL too. For some time I thought..." It was a lot to summarize a decade's worth of what she thought, so she shook her head. "He left while Danno was hurt. And without me here, or Steve...Danno was alone. I called every day and I could see and hear how... _hard_ everything was for him. I was so worried about him."

"Then one day he calls and...he's smiling. Not a forced smile to make me think he's okay. It was _genuine_. He had had a _good_ day. Your dad did that. He's still healing. And the thing he's healing from...I can't even measure the hurt. So as hard as it is to know he's leaving the island...I think that's what's best for my Danno."

They had a lot in common, Emma thought. Her eyes stung but she forced herself to be strong for her sister-in-arms. They were the older sisters who had to take care of their brothers and fathers from afar. Who understood the weight their father's carried a bit better than most. And just wanted their dads to be happy. 

Grace sniffed and accepted the napkin Emma passed over gratefully. "What about you?" Grace asked as she wiped her eyes discreetly. 

"Me? Well...your dad's food is amazing. He's got amazing fashion sense, I mean I love my dad but it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't want to wear cargo pants to every outing." Emma replied with a bit of an eye roll. She looked over to her dad and Danny, who were trying to spy on them not very discretely. She waved at them and they at least had the decency to look bashful before putting their attention back to the grill. "I want my dad to be happy. To have something outside of being a SEAL to live for. I know he has me and Mikey, but he needs more. A beacon to light his way back to shore."

.  
.  
.

"Do you think it's going well?" Jason asked Danny. Even if they were both fathers to girls of the similar age group, Danny understood them much better. 

Danny did in fact understand them a lot better, and being a detective also helped the matter. He smiled at his Monkey when he caught her eye, before giving Jason a reassuring smile, "I think it's going pretty great."

"How can you tell?" 

"Well, they're not on their phones ignoring each other. They're talking. There's some emotions but they're smiling. Nothing forced either." Danny explained. 

Jason let out a breath, and then smiled as his eyes went over to the two boys and he laughed, "I don't need your amazing detective skills to know they're getting along."

Danny laughed too as he watched the boys being boys. The two older men finished preparing the food, then they heard a cry as Mikey aimed his supersoaker at Emma. The boys had prepared waterballoons for earlier but it seemed it would become the weapon of choice for the girls. The back end of the backyard became a sisters vs brothers water fight. 

Jason and Danny watched from the safety of the grill and smiled at each other before enjoying the sight of their kids relaxing and being young. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and comments! 
> 
> To leave more requests/suggestions, please feel free to visit my tumblr blog [Jason Hayes/Danny Williams](https://masterchief-and-detective.tumblr.com/)


End file.
